The present invention is directed to hair adornment devices, particularly those utilizing claw-type clips associated with one or more lengths of hair, where the hair is attached to the clip providing a simple and inexpensive, yet attractive means for adorning the hair of the user.
The present invention is directed to a hair adornment device which comprises a claw-type hair clip in conjunction with one or more lengths of hair, arranged in a novel and attractive combination. The claw-type hair clip, in itself well known, comprises a pair of hingedly connected clip elements, each having a plurality of spaced-apart tines positioned to be received in spaces between tines of the other clip element. A hinge pin and spring connects the clip elements for opening and closing movements, and each clip has a gripping element located on the opposite side of the clip element from the hinge pin. One or more lengths of hair are adhesively or otherwise secured to one or both clip elements in a manner that the hair, extending from the clip, covers substantial outwardly facing surface portions of the clip below the tines.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a length of hair is secured at one end to an outwardly facing surface of a gripping element of one of the clip elements and extends away from the clip such that, when the clip is attached to the hair of the user, the secured length of hair, which may be the same or a different color as the user""s hair, extends downward in an eye-catching and attractive manner. Multiple lengths of hair may be secured to the clip in different areas, in each case, however, extending away from the clip in a manner to cover substantial outwardly facing surface portions of the clip below the tines thereof. The individual lengths of attached hair may be allowed to hang free, or may be gathered adjacent to but spaced from the gripping elements.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, and to the accompanying drawings.